Under björken
by carolineflickan
Summary: Handlar om två älskande. Vill inte säga mer för då blir det ingen överraskning. Läs och kommentera!


Jag vill inte skriva här vad det kommer att handla om, vill överraska lite.  
Förklarar mig efteråt.  
Äger ingen av karaktärerna, det gör Rowling.  
Så sätt igång och läs nu!

**

* * *

**

**UNDER BJÖRKEN**

En artonårig pojke med svart hår sitter under den stora björken vid Svartsjöns strand tillsammans med sin flickvän. Hon har långt mörkrött hår och gröna ögon och enligt honom är han den vackraste han någonsin sett. Han sitter lutad mot stammen, hon halvt ligger, halvt sitter mellan hans utsträckta ben med sin rygg emot hans bröst. Vid deras sida ligger två skolväskor och några uppslagna böcker. De har gått ner hit för att plugga, men det dröjde inte länge förrän de lade böckerna åt sidan. Det är en söndagseftermiddag i slutet av maj och om bara en månad kommer skolan att vara slut för alltid för deras del. Om de inte väljer att studera vidare, såklart. Men inte i höst. De ska ta ledigt från studier i åtminstone ett år, har de bestämt. Någon måtta på pluggandet får det minsann vara.

Han kysser flickvännen lätt på örat och söker efter hennes händer. Hon tar dem och smeker honom över händernas ovansidor. De säger ingenting, det räckte att sitta där och bara vara varandra nära. Hon känner hans hjärta slå mot hennes rygg. _Dunk, dunk, dunk._ Lika regelbundet som en klocka. Hon har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger han sagt att det slår för henne.

Solen som sken klart för en stund sedan tycks ha gått i moln. Det ser nästan ut att kunna bli regn, för bortom bergen ser himlen grå ut. Vädret är dock inget som bekymrar Severus och Lily. Hans hand söker sig uppför hennes arm, smeker henne över handleden och underarmen. Den letar sig vidare till hennes mage, som är mjuk och varm. Han för in handen under hennes blus och hon fnittrar till.

- Tur för dig att din hand inte är kall, ler hon, tar hans andra hand och kysser var och en av fingertopparna i tur och ordning. Han ler och känner hur det går en stöt genom handen för varje kyss.

- Jag älskar dig, Lily, viskar han och begraver näsan i hennes doftande hår.

- Och jag dig, svarar hon och lägger hans armar om sig.

- Det kommer jag alltid att göra.

Hon känner något mot svanken, tydligen är det fler delar än hans hjärta som tycker om henne just nu. Lily vänder huvudet bakåt, och hennes läppar möter hans. En liten stund senare känner hon den första regndroppen mot sitt knä.

- Det börjar visst regna, säger hon.

- Det slutar snart, svarar han avfärdande, håller om henne hårdare och fortsätter kyssa henne. Sedan ett halvår tillbaka är det hans nya favoritsysselsättning. Hon vänder på sig och sätter sig grensle över hans knä istället.

Men nej, regnet slutar inte. Tvärtom tilltar det allt mera, och snart öser det ner. De skyndar sig att samla ihop sina saker, sedan springer de hand i hand till quidditchplanen som inte ligger långt därifrån och tar skydd under ett utskjutande tak.

- Att det skulle komma så plötsligt… Severus tittar fundersamt upp mot skyn, sedan vänder han sig emot henne. Fryser du? frågar han och lägger armen omkring henne. De har hunnit bli dyngsura under den korta springmarschen.

- Det är ingen fara, svarar hon, ställer sig på tå och ger honom en kyss. Han håller henne kvar i omfamningen och hon lägger armarna om hans axlar.

- Jag älskar dig, säger han igen och kramar om Lily som om han är rädd att förlora henne. Det var ju nära att han gjorde det en gång. Men det vill han inte tänka på. Det är _honom_ hon har valt, inte den där James Potter.

Miss Evans lyfter på tältduken som täcker ett av tornen runt quidditchplanen och de går in, dubbelvikta för att inte slå skallen i en träbjälke. Där inne kommer de att få vara ifred. Hon plockar fram sitt trollspö ur väskan och trollar fram en tjock filt från tomma intet, breder ut den på marken och sätter sig ned. Han följer efter, sätter sig så nära han kan utan att slå sig ner i hennes knä.

- Vi får väl sitta här tills det slutat regna, säger Lily med ett leende. Om vi inte vill bli ännu våtare. Hon stryker en blöt hårslinga ur Severus ansikte, lägger handen bakom hans nacke och drar honom till sig. De kysser varandra hungrigt, händerna famlar över deras kroppar och smeker allt de kan få tag i. När hon lägger sig ner på rygg följer han efter. Hon lossar hans grönrandiga slips, drar av den och knäpper sedan upp ett par knappar i hans skjorta.

- Vad gör du? viskar han.

- Klär av dig.

- Finns det någon särskild tanke bakom?

- Om du vill, ler hon förföriskt och kysser honom på halsen.

- Det är klart att jag vill, säger Severus och rodnar lite. Men om du inte… jag väntar gärna på dig…

- Vi har väntat tillräckligt, avbryter Lily och drar upp hans skjorta som tidigare var nedstoppad. Den möter samma öde som hans slips, liksom resten av deras kläder. Han trollar fram en filt till som han höljer över dem.

- Du är så vacker, viskar han och kupar handen runt hennes ena bröst. Hon för sin hand till hans ansikte och smeker kinden, som är rosig och inte blek som i vanliga fall. Är det verkligen säkert att du vill? fortsätter han. För om du…

- Jag vill, svarar hon med ett leende. Det är säkert.

Han för ena handen till hennes sydligare regioner. Jo, nog känner han att hon vill, han är bara rädd att hon kanske kommer att ångra sig efteråt. Han kommer till henne i förhoppningen att han gör på rätt sätt. Hon drar efter andan och stönar högt när han kommer till henne, centimeter efter centimeter.

- Gör det ont? frågar han oroligt när han ser rynkan mellan hennes ögonbryn.

- Nej, ler hon och smeker honom över ryggen. Det är faktiskt bättre än vad jag hade trott…

- Låter som om du haft höga förväntningar på mig, muttrar han ironiskt.

- För att vara första gången, fortsätter hon och drar med handen genom hans axellånga hår. Han ler snett och kysser henne på halsen. Det dröjer inte länge förrän det är över. Några minuter senare kramar han om hennes hand hårdare än tidigare, och sjunker ihop över hennes flämtande bröst.

- Det var inte meningen… viskar han.

- Det gör ingenting, älskling, ler hon och stryker honom över pannan. Hon är rosig om kinderna och ögonen glänser. Severus lägger sig bredvid henne med huvudet på hennes arm.

- Jag skulle kunna ligga så här hela natten, mumlar han.

- Jag också, säger hon och virar en svart hårslinga runt sitt finger. Men jag tror att vi ska låta bli det. Mary kommer att undra vart jag tagit vägen om jag inte kommer och lägger mig ikväll.

Severus är sannerligen glad över att det var han och inte fjanten Potter som fick Lily till slut. Han tvivlar på att de skulle kunna fortsätta vara vänner om hon hade valt James istället. De kysser varandra igen, kan knappt slita sig ifrån den andre. Utomhus har det slutat regna, och solen tittar återigen fram bakom ett moln. De ligger kvar en stund innan de klär på sig och går tillbaka upp till slottet, hand i hand.

* * *

Så där, nu har ni läst novellen. Vad tycktes?  
Lyckades jag lura någon att tro att det var någon annan än Snape det handlade om?

Kommentera tack, det behöver ni inte logga in för att göra.


End file.
